Sangue Vermelho
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Um assassinato com a marca de Red John 'enlouquece' Patrick Jane.


**Sangue Vermelho**

"Jane? Abaixe a arma, vamos conversar..." Lisbon disse ao telefone, tão calma quanto possível.

"Não há nada para conversar, já te disse o que quero: Red John, aqui".

"Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso, Jane. Desista agora, tenho certeza que posso te ajudar a ajeitar toda essa bagunça, talvez te deixar fora da cadeia. Pare com isso agora enquanto ainda pode".

"Se você não tem Red John, não quero viver. Este é o meu propósito, fazê-lo pagar. Você o tem e eu o quero".

"Isto é contra as regras, você sabe disso. Eu nunca poderia entregar um prisioneiro deste jeito. Além disso, nós não temos certeza de que é ele".

"Você pode não ter certeza, mas eu tenho. Sinto muito ouvir que você é tão agarrada as regras, Lisbon. Você não acredita que eu realmente poderia fazer algo, não é? Odeio ter que fazer isto, mas vou te provar que você está errada". E com isto, Lisbon assistiu ao vídeo ao vivo Jane se virar e atirar no peito de Cho.

_10 horas antes... _

Red John atacou novamente, desta vez em uma pequena cidade litorânea. A vitima, Dominique St. John, tinha 29 anos, solteira e morava sozinha. Quando a equipe chegou foi saudada pelo xerife local, Michael Masters.

"Eu não sou expert, mas do que posso dizer, parece um clássico Red John. A vitima foi achada em seu quarto, com o rosto desenhado na parede como sempre. Quando vi, achei melhor ligar para vocês".

"Obrigada", respondeu Lisbon, entrando no quarto onde o crime havia ocorrido. Ela automaticamente viu o rosto sorridente/assinatura na parede, e as mutilações brutais na vitima. "Quando a acharam?"

"Noite passada. A vizinha disse que a encontrou por volta das 9:00. Aparentemente as luzes se apagaram pela vizinhança por um minuto e enquanto a luz não voltava ela achou que havia escutado algo. Ela ficou preocupada e quando St. John não atendeu ao telefone, veio checar. Encontrou-a deste jeito".

_Presente..._

Jane abaixou a arma quando Cho caiu da cadeira na qual estava algemado. Van Pelt gritou o nome de Cho repetidamente de onde ela estava sendo mantida refém.

"Espero ter te convencido. Estou falando sério e farei qualquer coisa para realizar meu objetivo. Não faz diferença, para mim, o que vai acontecer comigo depois, ele matou minha família, e terá que pagar. Não quero machucar Van Pelt, mas vou, se precisar. Então, o que vai ser, Grace ou Red John?"

Lisbon estava em choque, olhando fixamente para a tela do computador, desejando que isto fosse um pesadelo.

_9 horas antes..._

Eles saíram do quarto, desceram as escadas até a porta da frente. Lisbon se virou para Jane que estava anormalmente quieto o tempo todo.

"E aí, você acha que é ele mesmo ou um imitador?"

"Eu não sei", ele respondeu simplesmente.

_Presente..._

Rigsby estava tenso, olhava fixamente para a tela, desejando correr até lá e fazer alguma coisa. Toda essa espera estava o matando. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer, isto não era algo que ele pensasse ser possível. Verdade, Jane tinha agido estranhamente o dia inteiro, mas quando é que Jane não tinha agido assim?

Lisbon estava se preparando para fazer a escolha que ela tema. Uma equipe de atiradores estava a caminho, e quando eles chegassem lá, eles se ajeitariam e iriam se preparar para atirar através de uma pequena janela. Ela esperava desesperadamente que pudesse persuadir Jane de fazer qualquer coisa antes que usassem força letal. Mas se ela não pudesse, se ele não desistisse de nenhuma forma... Ela não queria pensar sobre isso, não ainda, não até ter que pensar.

_2 horas antes..._

O que eles tinham não era muito para pegar o assassino; ele ficara no hotel local. Tinha múltiplos mandatos de prisão, desde assalto a estupro. Tinha um histórico de violência contra mulheres, embora tivesse parado ultimamente – sem dúvida por precaução, agora ele tinha adicionado assassinato em sua lista. Um vizinho podia colocá-lo na área no dia anterior, mas não tinham qualquer evidência substancial – ainda.

_Presente..._

A equipe de atiradores estava posicionada em um prédio do outro lado da rua. Jane entrava no campo de vista deles de vez em quando, e se fosse preciso eles poderiam matá-lo. Lisbon odiava ter que chamá-los, mas o que mais ela poderia fazer? Quando Jane ofereceu a escolha entre 'Grace ou Red John' ele tinha a forçado a decidir uma outra questão: Jane ou Van Pelt? A resposta analiticamente era óbvia. Jane estava fora de controle e provavelmente passaria o resto de sua vida na cadeia ou numa instituição mental. Só porque fazia sentido, não quer dizer que era fácil. Ela sentia como se fosse ela a puxar o gatilho.

Michael Masters, o xerife, estava agora tentando negociar com Jane.

"Olha, Sr. Jane. Não vale a pena jogar sua vida fora. Se renda agora, e você irá para um hospital mental por alguns anos, então sairá livre. Este cara provavelmente não é o verdadeiro Red John, na verdade, eu realmente duvido que seja. Há muitas evidências apontando o contrário".

"Não, eu tenho certeza, e você vai trazê-lo para mim, ou Van Pelt morre!" Ele gritou, balançando a arma na direção dela, com um olhar mais alucinado do que nunca.

Eles podiam ouvir Van Pelt suplicando no fundo.

"Não faça isso!" Michael gritou, "Nós não temos Red John, você está entendendo? Nós não o temos! Não ele quem fez isso, foi um imitador".

"Como você sabe disso? Como você _pode_ saber isso?" e com isso Jane levantou a arma e a apontou para Van Pelt. "Não, eu não acredito em você".

"Não!" Rigsby gritou. Lisbon correu para o canto da sala e sussurrou no rádio. "Você tem uma boa visão?"

"Negativo, ele saiu da minha vista", veio a resposta.

Lisbon se virou para a tela.

E nela, Jane abaixava a arma, Michael disse, "Eu sei disso porque eu que fiz, fui eu!"

"Você está mentindo para mim, dizendo qualquer coisa para me fazer parar", Jane disse, mostrando uma pequena hesitação.

"Não, não estou. Eu não planejei isso, foi um acidente. Nós estávamos tendo um caso. Eu estava lá, fazendo o jantar, tinha uma faca na minha mão quando as luzes se apagaram por um minuto. Andei no escuro, tentando encontrar o interruptor, ela tropeçou em alguma coisa no escuro e eu tentei segurá-la..." Ele enterrou sua cabeça nas mãos enquanto Lisbon olhava fixamente para ele em choque.

"Porque você fez parecer como se fosse Red John, se foi você?", Jane disse, focando sua atenção para a câmera agora.

"Ela morreu rapidamente e eu sabia que se alguém a encontrasse, seria o meu fim. Meu casamento, minha carreira. E por uma facada acidental? Eles teriam me trancado por carnificina num instante. Não sei porque Red John apareceu em minha mente, mas apareceu. Me machucou fazer isso, mas tinha que fazer. Não quero que ninguém mais morra, por favor, não mate mais ninguém, eu não quero o sangue de ninguém mais em minhas mãos. Eu só quero que isso acabe".

Lisbon se levantou e disse, "Você está preso, coloque suas mãos na cabeça".

Rigsby deu um soco em Michael, e o delegado veio e pegou seu oficial pelo cotovelo e o conduziu para fora.

Depois de um momento, Jane sussurrou, "Ele já foi?"

Rigsby respondeu que sim, Jane relaxou sua postura. Irrompendo num enorme sorriso, ele se virou para Cho e disse, "Ok, você já pode se levantar agora".

Cho se sentou aprumado e esticou suas mãos não mais algemadas, olhando despreocupadamente ao redor. Van Pelt olhava em silencia, chocada, e então olhou para Jane, confusa.

"O que?" Cho perguntou a ela, "Você quer que o prenda por assassinato?"

Um tempo depois, Jane parou em frente a Lisbon olhando ligeiramente envergonhado, mas ainda satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Quer saber? Nem sei por onde começar. Essa artimanha definitivamente merece uma reprimenda oficial e você deve ser suspenso. O que você estava pensando? Porque você sempre tem que fazer as coisas deste seu modo?"

"Acho que 'sinto muito' não ajuda muito, né?" ele perguntou.

"Definitivamente não!"

"Bem, mesmo assim, sinto muito. Eu sabia que teria muitos problemas se alguém se envolvesse, mas não achei outra forma dele confessar. Ele obviamente estava se sentindo muito culpado, e achei que se a contagem de corpos aumentasse, ele confessaria. Não há nenhuma evidência concreta, você sabe. Apenas um punhado de pequenas coisas que nenhum júri aceitaria sem uma confissão".

"Você achou. Você não sabia que ele confessaria! O que você ia fazer se ele não confessasse? Diria, 'oh, sinto muito, eu estava tentando fazer um respeitado xerife confessar um assassinato mantendo meus colegas na mira de uma arma. Acho que não funcionou, vamos para o plano B'?"

"Eu não tinha planejado ir tão longe, na verdade", ele disse sorrindo largamente.

Isso irritou Lisbon e ela atirou de volta.

"Você sabia que eu tinha atiradores, né? Eu poderia ter decidido que você era uma ameaça e dado a ordem. Você poderia ter morrido!"

Isto fez Jane acordar um pouco, "eu achei que provavelmente você teria alguém por ali. E sabia que se isso não desse certo você daria a ordem, você faria o que teria que ser feito. Isto pesou na balança, ir longe o bastante para fazer Masters achar que você faria isto, mas não longe o suficiente para você fazer. Você achou que eu tinha estragado tudo, mas no fundo sabia que não era assim, não o bastante para matar Van Pelt".

"Eu mandei atirarem, assim que você apontasse a arma para a cabeça dela".

Jane deu uma pausa olhando um pouco pasmo.

"Verdade?"

Lisbon acenou nada confortável.

"Acho que é uma boa ideia eu me afastar da janela então", ele disse com um sorriso, e então saiu andando.

**FIM**

**N/A:** O que? Vocês realmente acharam que eu matei Cho? Que tipo de louca vocês acham que sou? E sim, só pra constar, Cho era o único que sabia do plano de Jane. Van Pelt realmente achou que era uma refém.


End file.
